


this is gospel

by Laeana



Series: forever, links. [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Breaking Up & Making Up, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Hope, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s) (implied)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Le truc c'est que Sebastian et Lewis ont une histoire.Mais le truc c'est que Sebastian et Lewis ont eu des histoires séparément.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: forever, links. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	this is gospel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [like a lover who won't back down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804028) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Serti dans le même univers que l'est "in the dark", "where did u go" et "cringe" mais suit l'évolution d'un autre couple : Sebastian et Lewis.

Le truc c'est que Sebastian et Lewis ont une histoire.

Mais le truc c'est que Sebastian et Lewis ont eu des histoires séparément.

Parce que les âmes-sœurs ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, ce n'est pas toujours joyeux. La chose qu'ils ont en commun c'est qu'ils ont perdu tous les deux leur marque.

Se conformer passe parfois au dessus de tout le reste. Triste histoire que des destins qui ne fonctionnent pas ensemble. Et maintenant ils s'aiment. Vraiment. Mais ils sentent le vide, la perte, la peur.

Et si celui avec qui ils ont été liés un jour se rend compte de son erreur et vient implorer leur pardon, qu'est-ce qu'ils feront à ce moment ? C'est pourquoi leur relation est si instable, si mouvementé. Leurs espoirs sont morts pourtant.

A partir du moment où leurs marques ont disparu, de sa paume de main pour Lewis et de l'intérieur de son genou pour Sebastian, ils ont su que c'était fini d'une certaine façon. Que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Ils n'en parlent pas. A quoi cela sert-il de mettre un nom, un visage sur une personne qui les a abandonnés ?

Cela fait mal, ils ont vécu des épreuves douloureuses. Des échec dans leurs vies personnelles. Des leçons absolument épouvantables.

Lewis a eu une relation heureuse. À un certain point. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que leurs carrières s'emmêlent et, bien sûr cela ne pouvait plus arriver. Plus rien du tout. Ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer, plus à se comprendre.

Il est arrivé à 22 blessures avant que sa marque ne disparaisse. Il ne le voulait même pas. Il s'y est raccroché de tout son cœur. Il aurait voulu la garder, il aurait tellement voulu ... parce qu'au final, on reste accroché à quelque chose parce qu'on l'aime.

Il l'aura aimé d'une façon qu'il ne l'aura jamais fait pour personne d'autre. Un rêve qui est devenu impossible avec le temps. Il a du mal à redevenir même ami avec son ancienne âme-sœur, le souvenir le brûle.

Il n'a plus d'ecchymoses, est-ce un avantage ? Cela lui montre qu'il n'a plus rien auquel se tenir. Il est devenu un "humain normal" au milieu d'une marée de personnes qui passent leur temps à chercher ceux qui leur sont destinés.

Il sait, il a compris tous ces discours, ces personnes disant que cela ne devait pas les définir, qu'il pouvait aimer qui il voulait. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

Sebastian, lui, ça a été quelqu'un de plus âgé. Assez inaccessible aussi. Ne vous y trompez pas, rien n'est vraiment impossible si on le veut. On peut réaliser bien des choses, honnêtement. Même vivre caché l'aurait contenté.

Mais le voilà, il n'a plus rien. Il n'a jamais montré sa marque, convaincu que cela retiendrait celui qui a été avant tout son ami. Il a laissé couler. Tout s'envenimait de toute façon. Il a été blessé quatre fois.

Puis ça a disparu. Il n'a presque pas pleuré. Presque, car quelques larmes se sont échappées de ses yeux. Ont glissé le long de ses joues. Parce que ça fait mal au fond, la sensation que son âme se scinde en deux. Un trou.

Contempler là où sa marque était, remarquer maintenant la peau si vierge, si blanche. Cela fait tâche, ironiquement. Il n'a plus rien qui marque sa peau. Plus de cicatrices pour lui rappeler le souvenir douloureux que celui d'avoir subi cette perte.

Il a souvent eu du mal à vivre. Vivre avec ça sur sa conscience. Ne plus pouvoir vouloir des choses au-delà de sa portée. Ne plus pouvoir y rêver, y penser, y espérer.

Pourquoi ?

Ils ont perdu tous les deux. Ils se sont retrouvés, se sont connus. Ils ont vu le manque d'indicateurs sur leurs deux corps, c'était incroyable de pouvoir autant se comprendre quand rien ne pouvait être fait.

Que dire, ils ont été amis avant d'être amants. Ils ont connu les difficultés. Alors ils ont un lien bien à eux. Qui ne remplacera pas les souvenirs ni leur douleur. Commune en tout cas.

Ils entrent en conflit. De temps à autre. Des conflits à propos des courses, de leurs comportements, de beaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas leur place dans ce genre de relation. Ils s'engueulent comme de vieux mariés, se réconcilient comme s'ils avaient peur de ne jamais se retrouver.

Ils s'aiment, au fond, à leur manière.

C'est à la fois semblable à leurs anciennes âmes-sœurs et totalement différent. Comment comparer des liens qui n'ont rien de comparable ? Ils ont perdu l'opportunité d'être lié avec la personne que le destin leur avait fournie alors ils sont maintenant liés en tant que déchus, ravagés par le temps.

Sebastian veut avancer. Lewis est bloqué dans le passé. Voilà l'état des lieux, leurs cœurs scandaleusement mis à mal.

Et peut-être que c'est la fin de saison, peut-être qu'ils devraient cesser d'aborder le sujet qui fâche toujours, celui d'admettre enfin qu'ils sont quelque chose de vrai. Un couple en l'occurrence.

L'allemand serre les lèvres. Il sent presque ses ongles qui déchirent ses paumes de main, Valtteri, derrière eux, s'est largement éloigné, ayant bien senti qu'il devait leur laisser de l'intimité.

— Lew', s'il te plaît. On ne peut pas faire les choses comme ça. C'est bientôt la pause. On devrait ...

— En profiter pour s'éloigner ? Ces derniers temps, je pense qu'on devrait mieux réfléchir à ce qu'on veut tous les deux.

Il sait, il sait que ce genre de choses ne serait même pas questionnée s'ils étaient âmes-sœurs. S'ils étaient ... il ne devrait pas avoir de genre de pensées. Il se fait du mal. Mais ces derniers temps, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y réfléchir.

Réfléchir à un monde où le britannique serait sien. Où cela serait marqué sur sa peau, ancré dans son sang. Où le destin ne se serait pas complètement foiré. Est-ce vraiment impossible à réaliser ?

— Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on a pas de liens que tu doutes autant de nous, Liebe ?

Le plus âgé ne répond pas mais son silence semble parler pour lui. L'amertume le saisit, créant un étau. Il ferme les yeux mais même en respirant profondément cette lourdeur ne s'en va pas. Toujours creusée plus profondément, comme un rappel.

Ce froid qui l'envahit le fait presque frissonner. Longtemps, longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu cette sensation. Il passe une main dans son cou, laissant ses émotions exploser.

— C'est ça ton problème ! Bon sang, on a été blessés, Lewis, on a affreusement souffert, on a perdu nos âmes-sœurs, d'accord. Mais c'est un fait, il est temps d'avancer maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rester bloqué dans le passé juste parce que tu as peur !

Il croise le regard brun figé sur lui, incrédule, peut-être un peu défait aussi. Qui ne l'arrête pas.

— Tu as le droit d'avoir peur mais est-ce que tu dois te fermer à tout ? J'étais prêt à laisser tout ça derrière moi, j'étais prêt à t'aimer mais tu gâches tout en refusant juste d'y penser. Je ne peux pas y croire. On se verra en Australie, au revoir.

Il récupère ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie, furibond. Peu remarquent son départ. Sur le pas de la porte, il croise Carlos et Lando, un mince sourire éclaire son visage.

— Passez de bonnes fêtes tous les deux.

Puis il s'en va. Prendre l'avion, rentrer chez lui. Recevoir des consignes, poser la situation. Le temps défile. Cette douleur ne part pas. Cette sensation de laisser des affaires non-terminées derrière lui.

Le constant rappel d'une situation trop commune. Pas assez. Il est supposé ne pas avoir les mêmes liens et pourtant cette souffrance est si similaire. Comment est-ce même possible ?

Pendant un instant, il a un espoir malheureux. Il guette l'arrière de son genou, à la recherche d'une quelconque marque, de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il est toujours aussi vide. Rien ne marque sa peau pâle.

Rien.

Il cesse d'y croire. Il avait réussi à arrêter d'y penser. Lewis a tout rallumé en lui. Autant d'anciens réflexes que d'anciens sentiments. Il lui manque, bien sûr. C'est constant.

Un jour de repos.

Il se lève paresseusement, sachant bien qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il se laisse déjeuner, observant les paysages hivernaux. À l'écart du monde, un peu, pour une fois.

La sonnerie à la porte le sort de ses réflexions. Il se lève pour aller ouvrir, enfilant un t-shirt à l'occasion. Il vérifie à l'interphone, surpris quand il constate que c'est Lewis qui est là. Pourquoi?

— Seb ? Est-ce que je peux ... entrer ? S'il te plaît ?

Il ouvre la porte assez rapidement, conscient du temps peu clément dehors. Son amant a l'air de se réchauffer enfin quand il pénètre dans l'enceinte. Ils se sourient, distants, un peu timides l'un envers l'autre.

— Tu m'as manqué.

Ces mots ont presque du mal à quitter ses lèvres. Mais cela attendrit davantage le britannique qui se rapproche immédiatement pour l'embrasser. C'est familier, incroyablement doux.

— Dis-moi, Lew, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

— J'ai ... pris mon temps. Je devais réfléchir. Et il y avait quelque chose que je devais te montrer. Absolument.

Son compagnon semble presque impatient, excité. Il hausse un sourcil. Ils quittent l'entrée pour aller s'installer dans le salon, il prépare des chocolats chauds par ce temps et sent son cœur trépider en voyant son invité souffler doucement sur le dessus de la tasse. Adorable.

— Lewis ?

— Tu as eu raison de me dire que j'avais peur, c'était vrai. Je n'arrivais pas à me projeter. Alors je suis allé le voir. Je lui ai parlé ... j'avais besoin de m'en débarrasser. Le truc c'est que tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Seb, je ... je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

— Le mieux c'est que tu l'as réalisé toi-même. Ce n'est pas grave.

— Non j'étais idiot.

Quand le sextuple champion du monde commence à se déshabiller en enlevant son haut, il ne peut retenir une petite exclamation de surprise.

— Tu sais, Liebe, je ne suis jamais contre un strip-tease mais c'est peut-être pas le moment ?

— Ce n'est pas ... euh ...

Sebastian aime bien lui faire perdre ses moyens comme ça. Il l'aime assez fort pour apprécier chacune de ses facettes, même les plus énervantes.

Une fois le haut enlevé, il peut voir un hématome léger sur l'une des cottes de Lewis. Il la fixe quelques instants, sans comprendre.

— Oui ?

— Seb, c'est toi qui m'a fait cette marque.

— Mais je ne t'ai pas touché, je ne ...

Soudainement, ça le frappe. La compréhension. Il tombe de haut. Ou, en fait, il ne sait pas vraiment quel genre d'émotions il devrait ressentir. Tout se mélange, il se sent drôlement ému. Mon dieu.

Il hésite un instant avant de venir toucher la blessure. Haletant alors qu'il pose sa paume dessus, le contact le faisant presque avoir les larmes aux yeux.

— On est liés. Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je m'en fous.

Lewis l'embrasse soudainement avec force et vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il se laisse aller à cette sensation et passe ses mains sur le dos nu de son compagnon, si heureux, tellement heureux. Il a aimé avant. De façon bien différente, plein de désespoir.

Et il aime maintenant. Différemment. Plein d'espoir. Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime tellement.

— Je suis désolé, Seb, tellement. C'était idiot de ma part. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

— Tu ne me perdras pas, tu sais. Je te voulais bien avant tout ça parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir compris, parce qu'on a vécu des choses difficiles mais ensemble.

L'autre pilote glisse ses mains sous sa chemise et il s'en débarrasse rapidement. Le besoin de se toucher est trop fort. Un contact physique, juste un.

Ils n'ont jamais pensé cela possible, ils ne l'ont jamais envisagé. Comment penser que le destin pourrait se remodeler de la sorte ? Impossible.

Une nouvelle marque a fleuri au-dessus de leur épaule, à peine visible sous un t-shirt, deux barres reliées par une en bas, semblant presque former un u. Il ne voit plus rien d'autre, il sait qu'elle ne mourra pas.

Et ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment tellement. Ils ne se soucient de plus rien d'autre, bien que les saisons défilent et qu'ils se confortent au travers tout ce qu'ils traversent, les plus grandes désillusions et les plus grandes joies.

Ils s'aiment.

Le truc c'est que Sebastian et Lewis ont une histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais offrir une autre perspective sur cette univers. Une perspective où les âmes-sœurs n'avaient pas été quelque chose de bon mais où l'on pouvait se trouver à le désirer quand même. Et ... bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! 
> 
> (et j'aime vraiment beaucoup Panic! At The Disco)


End file.
